The Weight of Wealth
by Domjiji
Summary: Kiddway. AU. Everyone knows of the fashion label J. Kidd, but not everyone knows of the upcoming rock band The Jackdaw. One day different worlds will intertwine and everyday life for a wealthy strict owner of a company and a poor aloof lead singer will cause changes both physically and emotionally. Find out more here! MaryXEdward


Out of madness (and sadness), I decided to write another fic! Crazy right? This one takes place in a modern era, so please don't feel shy about the change in time. Relax and Enjoy!

* * *

_Performing at Catching Tail_

_December 15th_

_THE JACKDAW_

_Doors open at 7p.m._

_$5 door fee_

_Prepare to be rocked and tossed!_

_The GREATEST Rock band EVER!_

An upcoming rock band had their flyers stapled on cork displays nailed to brick walls. Tape sloppily stuck on windows held more information about the band's hit songs and the promise they hold of a bright future. People passed by the grungy looking bar located centrally downtown of the high-rise city. Even when the sun did come out, it was far too cold for any curious patron to stop, doubled with the lack of appreciation for the crude skull and cross-bones adorned with a ribbon held by sparrows on each end reading "we'll steal yer booty". However, not everyone is in this town is the average joe, there are a few people whom do enjoy the sounds of reverberating strings and pounding drums, those that secrete lust to catch the attention of band mates in hopes to get a chance to share one night, and finally, those that will put everything of who they are aside just to experiment a little—an adventure. The last option would be the case of the one person on this chilly morning that actually stopped to check the rest of the flyer because the distasteful catch phrase had them laughing. Clearly a smart advertising move that worked. Ripping the flyer free from its domain, it was just as quickly stuffed in a jacket pocket of the person heading to the destination of its vehicle.

"Good morning boss!" a cheerful woman caked with make-up greeted the flyer's vehicle. "Would you like tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please." replied an English accent.

The happy woman gave a little curtsey and off she went. White hallways accented with impeccable stone sculptures, multicolored paintings in a modern view, vivid bouquets of seasonal flowers, and a few baroque angels made a wonderful display. Some rooms bounced with white flashes and chatter, while others had bodies crowd around draft tables bright with studio lighting sharing opinions on what color should be a focal point to the base. The kitchen was just as elegant and modern. A group of people dressed in all black gossiped their previous evenings in excitement as the woman entered.

"Sigh, I just wish our boss would not be so strict. We should be able to take time off for being hung over", sighed a pencil skirt wearing woman.

"If she got laid, PROBLEM SOLVED!" yelled a scarf accessorized man.

"She's a dike. She doesn't wear makeup AND she refuses to dress feminine. No way will any man get near her, would you?" the once cheery woman asked cocking her neck towards the scarf wearing man as she poured coffee into a mug with cream and sugar.

"N-O. I don't do vagina. But. OH. EM. GEE. she makes such a HOT man though. Maybe if I'm super drunk or if she wears a strap on I'll do it."

"I'd be willing to try too if she does wear one!" chimed in an Asian looking woman who caused everyone in the kitchen to giggle and share an "oh my God!" in unison.

Knocking loudly on her boss's door, the retrieving woman entered when given the permission to and placed the coffee mug on its owner's desk. Long fingers smoothed through chopped dark hair pushing any loose strands back to join the rest of the matted down hair as chocolate-brown eyes greeted the entering woman demanding her to stay in the room. Removing the image of a suited person from the body mirror, the woman's boss sat down behind the desk glancing once at the coffee sharply inhaling.

"Do you know of a band called_ The Jackdaw_?" her boss asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" she said in excitement causing her boss to leer at her. "I mean sir!"

"And what do you know of them?" the flyer revealed itself on the desk to be looked upon.

"They are a new age rock band. Kind of mellow yet deep and hard. The lead singer, Edward, is super hot though. He just has a way to manipulate you to move your body and emotionally grab you. He's just..."

"My lord woman, you sound love struck. It's disgusting." The woman was taken aback, her mouth gaping open at a loss for words. "You look like a fish out of water with your mouth opening and closing like that. Also, you're fired."

"Wait, What?! But!"

"I take my coffee black, you gave me cream" the sharply dressed boss took a sip of the coffee "and sugar. You're dismissed. Farewell Ms. Clarke."

"You're a cruel woman Ms. Read" the woman hiccupped between sobs "I hope you know that!"

"Puppy dogs and candy canes never got me where I am today. Please leave. I have no room for incompetence in my company."

There are few, if not many, whom did not know of J. Kidd, a highly fashionable clothing company that designs high-class attire from suits to gowns. Most women dream to be wrapped in a gown of fine clothe and beautifully designed dresses made by J. Kidd. Those that can afford the line are the objects of desire or jealousy; A symbol of wealth. Recently the company had ventured in to casual wear at the cost of a modest _Louis Viutton _bag, which can be priced around five hundred dollars.

Picking up the flyer, Ms. Read, owner of J. Kidd , searched the sheet over getting lost in her thoughts idly sipping from the mug, but made a sour face when she realized her error and quickly tossed the porcelain in the trash calling in a secretary to tell them of a job opening.

"Okay mates! Once more from the top!"

Brick walls bounced the sounds of wailing guitars, strumming bass, and deep thuds from the drums before a voice could follow; the band The Jackdaw was hard at work practicing for their debut in the city this December evening.

"Perfect!" a satisfied voice exclaimed at the end of the song. "If we keep working hard like this, we'll be super famous in no time!"

"Yeah—but we're poor as shit now." laughed the drummer.

"Hey man" the lead guitarist grinned "Edward here promised that he will get us rich in no time!"

"Sir if I may" the drummer stood from his seat and used a stick as a microphone to interview their lead singer "How do you plan to get us rich?"

"Well Mr. Teach, I intend to do that with hard work and dedication"

"Wow! That's an honest answer! You sound nothing like a pirate!" the bassist nearly tripped over his amp laughing.

"That's because my answer has two parts Mr. Roberts."

"Oh? And what is part two?" asked the lead guitarist

"I'll just shack up with a rich woman, Mr. Hornigold! I didn't know I was getting interviewed by so many!" they all laughed joyously before returning to their spots on stage.

"Don't worry lads—we'll make it. One-day, we won't be struggling anymore. I promise you all that."

"Maybe if you change the name from a shitty bird" one member echoed making them holler with laughter again before they started up practice again.

The desk clock read five o'clock as Read tapped a pen against the flyer that still sat on her desk deep in debate whether which direction her company should go and if she should expand a store to the East. Read covered her face growling in stress as she hovered over her desk at the responsibilities of her place. A vacation is desperately needed, but where to. She has gone nearly everywhere and anywhere she wanted. Money was not an issue for her, but having experienced so much, it lacked thrill and excitement. However, the odd beginning to her day could be what saves her and give her the rush she desires. Once again she will be the vehicle to the flyer, this time, she is bringing it back home. Tonight, she will go see _The Jackdaw_ perform.

Ages ranging from young teen to middle-aged adults stood outside curling around the grungy brick building, with the exception that this time the neon lights on and the large amounts of people who awaited to go in made it look more lively than before. There was only five minutes left before the doors open and money would be required. Girls and women both talked about how attractive each band member was to them, but the name 'Edward' came up often compared to the others. Men that brought their female companions acted cool, but some made it obvious they were there not only for the music, but to keep their significant other under control. If the rumors about the lead singer's sex appeal are true, then it would explain the few men that should have just shackled themselves to their women instead of holding their hands—handcuffs would have been far lenient. The bouncer at the door moved to the side and a young female assisted him asking for I.D., taking money, and sticking bands around patrons wrists. Read breathed heavily as she raced to get to the door in time. How could she let something trivial such as "what to wear" get the best of her. She could hardly remember the last time she wore dark jeans, a long white loose tank top that said "whatever" in black text, a leather jacket, shin high biker boots, and wore her hair up messy to the side. The answer is never. She had to research the fashion of people who go to these events and had her butler buy said articles. Good thing she always wore compressing bras, it really helps in rushed and/or physical situations.

"Sir, I need to see your I.D." a feminine voice inquired.

"Excuse me?" Read questioned.

"Your I.D. I need to make sure you are of age to enter."

"Ah, sorry. I have it here somewhere" The young boss searched herself as the female door handler watched Read in fascination.

"You're super hot AND you have an accent, even hotter! are you single?" the woman flirted.

"Here is my I.D. and five dollars I believe." Read handed over her I.D. ignoring the flirtatious woman. Grabbing Read's right hand, the young woman stamped a skull and cross-bones on the back if her hand then placed the band around her wrist before returning her I.D. "What was that for?" Read looked at the woman bewildered.

"That's for you to buy alcohol, and" the woman leaned in to whisper "I don't mind women. My number is on the back of that band, call me." she winked as Read retreated into the bar. No wonder the men are insecure, these women are beasts!

Buzzing sounds of chatter and glasses clanking was everywhere. The air smelled musty of sweat and cigarettes Read noted as she moved deeper in to the establishment. Buying a drink seems to be the high priority as soon as people enter and so she followed the example slowly reaching the bar fighting with impatient people to place an order until finally she could. No exceptional wines or gins would be served here from what she could tell right away, so she went with the next best thing in her opinion.

"Rum straight please."

"You're not from around here are you?" The bar tender gathered from Read's not only accent that she was already beginning to grow tired of people pointing out like she is some animal on display, but also how she nicely asked as he said, "you said 'please'". Not just the women, people in general here are beast like if the mention of "please" is shocking.

"Excuse me, could you make that a double." With how everything is turning out to be, a single would not be enough at all.

Suddenly the house lights dimmed down and the stage grew completely dark except with the band's logo illuminated via projector on a black sheet. Women screeched as they raced to the stage extending out as far as they could before they get stopped by the bouncers. Read could not help but laugh at the sight of the men who were embarrassed by the display of their female companions running like starved cats to a can of tuna. "Does this happen often?" she asked the bar tender in amusement as he handed the cold beverage over.

"Sometimes" he shared a small chuckle with her. "You didn't bring a date with you?"

"Oh no. My first time here and seeing this band."

"I don't blame you. The women go crazy for these kinds of bands. Even for a young man like you, your girl probably would have been up there too with those hyenas."

Read looked over to the distracted bartender with a crooked smile. He thought she too was a male, but no matter, this would actually be a great advantage for her. Being a member of the opposite sex would give a great disguise to her true identity protecting it. At this, she smiled more earnestly to the bartender agreeing "You're right mate".

Soft rhythmic pounds from the drum opened gently signaling for a soothing voice to take over as the lights lifted on them slowly reflecting the intimacy of the song. The women that were at the front of the stage clawed and screamed hoping to reach the lead singer while some weeped at the sight of their sexual frustrations. Just like the woman from this morning she recently fired, Ms. Clarke, Read felt very disgusted at how the women reacted to such people. Each band member dressed oddly closely resembling the attire of eighteenth century pirates, but slightly modern. It is not Read's taste of fashion, but she could appreciate they were trying to stick with their motif. At the end of their song, the lights completely lit them up each member was introduced starting with Edward, the lead singer, Hornigold, the lead guitarist, Black Bart, the bassist, and Blackbeard the drummer, none of them of course had as many squeals as Edward did.

From there, the rest of the evening continued with The Jackdaw playing music as Read had found rum as her companion and very few times carried a conversation with the bartender when he wasn't too busy. Every now and then Read had been confronted with curious women trying to pick her up, but each time she denied or ignored. Even the ones that tried to shove their breasts in her face she refused until the very last song ended and the band had to get off the stage she was left alone. Looking over to the stage, this was a very pivotal moment, this is when the men whom were embarrassed before took charge and dragged their women out of the bar, for why? That is because this is when the band can freely roam to drink and chat with those willingly that stayed behind. Nearly all, but most of course female. The band members flowed out from behind stage and were quickly confronted with women. There was not an empty arm for them. Women forced themselves to wrap the band members around their waists or shoulders to take claim to what is 'theirs' and the men were quite satisfied.

"Disgusting" Read said aloud as the members of _The Jackdaw_ leaned against the bar ordering their drinks blocking Read from escaping.

"Hey buddy, I think you should go home and get some rest, you drank a bit today" the bartender said with some authority and sincerity.

"I'm quite alright thank you. Though I would like to leave to get away from these banshees" Read eyed the woman closest to her drapped over none other than Edward as her face twisted as if she smelled something putrid. "I'll take one more double, then I'm gone." The bartender grudgingly obliged but reiterated to his new friend that this is the last one for the evening.

"The life of a rock star is a tough one" Edward laughed at Read in face flaunting to women at his side "would any of these women belong to you?"

"Dear God no. I would not associate myself with such cheeky women."

"Oh you're a foreigner!" delight rang in Edward's voice.

"I could say the same for you. Are you sure you are human?" The other band members laughed at Read's response to their lead singer.

"Dude! He's a feisty one!" Blackbeard said, "I like him a lot!"

Edward smiled at the liveliness the young person before him could elicit from his band mates that was not a female. "Say, what's your name man?"

Read took a huge gulp before answering carefully deciding whom she should call herself. "My name is James...James... Kidd"

"Kidd? Like that one snooty brand?" Questioned Blackbart

"Yeah—like that you arse." Read mocked.

"Ol' Jim here is welcomed!" the drummer walked behind where she sat and squeezed Read around the shoulders with a tight grip. "The spunk on this kid!" While this was all going on and the members were laughing and introducing themselves to James, Edward noticed a scantily dressed woman dropping a few pills into Kidd's glass then quickly tuck the rest away eagerly staying next to the young man.

"No touching!" Read swatted at Blackbeard pushing him away just so she could finish her drink and quickly get out. She needed to be freed and get home to her sanctuary that lacks hormone driven women and buccaneer like men.

"Why" huge emphasis on the 'why' as Edward stopped Kidd from taking a swig "don't I order you something else? Would you like some water?"

"You think me a fool? Think I can't handle a bit of 'grog' as you pirates like to say?" Read felt offended fighting with Edward to take a sip.

"No I don't, but I really don't think you should. Shouldn't little boys go home?

And that was the final nail in the coffin. Kidd pinched Edward's hand till he retreated and quickly downed the rum like it was a shot triumphantly slamming the glass down on the bar as Edward whispered "oh no" closing his eyes.

Read got serious as she saw the lead singer mumble the words "Oh no" and wanted to question why he said that but could not due to slamming her head against the bar knocking out completely.

* * *

Thank you for making it to the end of Chapter 1! I hope you had enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please let me know your thoughts on a modern spin of the relationship between the two. From here on out, it will only grow.

Cheers!


End file.
